Links
by Night Houshi
Summary: This is a story about Kenshin and Kaoru's daughter named Links and her adventures and what she goes through


Some stories are wonderful tales of beautiful endings well if you are looking for one of those don't look here my story isn't one of those wonderful empathic ones that have sweet endings. But let me start out by telling you who I am my name is Links Himura that's right my father is the one and only man slayer Battosai the one who murdered thousands of people with the katana and the ryu called Hiten Mitsurugi one of the only people who know that ryu. But now it has been long since past since he has been the Battosai that everyone feared the name of I never knew exactly why he stopped doing what he was doing but still whatever the reason was he left his sword and that life in Kyoto.  
  
It was then 10 years after that when he meet my mother Kaoru Kamiya of the Kamiya Kasshyn ryu she was the assistant master at the time. She had mistaken this person to be the Battosai and ran into Kenshin thinking that he was indeed the one who was killing innocent people and slaying the name of Kamiya Kasshyn so she goes to attack him. She in turns finds out that he is not the one she is looking for. She finds the man who was kicked out of the school when she was little and he is taking his revenge out now. Kenshin comes and saves her and ends up living there with her later on they meet Yahiko a young samurais son who as you can guess ended up living there as well. Then the next person who ends up staying there is Sanosuke he was apart of this group that was betrayed by the imperial army and went to take is anger out on my father the strongest imperialist. And last they meet up with Megumi she was a beautiful woman who made opium for an underground organization. And there you have it all 4 of them and soon later they became Kenshin's Group as Yahiko called them.   
  
Soon after my mother fell in love and in return my father with her she found out all about him and wanted to stay by his side no matter what its really sweet. Not to long after my father defeated odds against them they married and I was born I don't know how I got my name Links but my mother said its really special and that I am a link to something I guess really now I don't even care. A little after I was born my father disappeared and soon after my mother became ill and was said to only live for about 4 years unstill she dies. But she beat the odds and lived for about 6 years unstill she died from it I will never forget that day as long as I live I was sitting there in the dojo with her when the doctor came in and talked he said to her   
  
"I am sorry but it looks as though there is nothing that we can do it has completely spread throughout your body" she looked so sad and ill her face was as pale as I had ever seen it her eyes looked as though they had lost all life in them but there was still a slight sparkle in them she coughed and blood came out as it so often did I was use to this by now. She looked up at the doctor and said "I know its my time soon to go but your right it has spread I can feel it but I know that I have lived a long live without any regrets I would have done everything just the same way……….I can rest in peace knowing that Kenshin is alive and that Links will find him for me" she said this all thought the time that I knew her she would tell me great and wonder things about my father and told me no matter what anyone else told me that he was a good man and from what she told me he sounded as though he was really at heart a good man.   
  
The doctor was a friend of the family Dr. Gensai he was really tore up about the fact that my mother was dieing I didn't know what do to really I don't know what life without my mother would be she was and is all that I have so I sat there by her side holding her hand witch was getting colder and being taken by death ever minute and starting to become lifeless I though un till she gripped my hand in reassurance letting me know that everything was going to be alright. She looked over at me and then up at the Dr. "Doctor can you leave for me I know I will be alright now I just need to talk to links for a little bit." when she said that he looked at her and nodded his head then left the room she then turned over to me and with her eyes that as I remembered them so full of life gazed on me without that spark I then knew that this was for real she is really going to leave me and I wont see her again and that I would really be alone it was then for the first time that I realized this I could feel the coldness of my own tears starting to rise in my eyes and slowly fall down my cheeks my mother wiped away the tears that were falling down with her hands and started crossing my cheeks in some way to try and comfort me.

She then said "my beautiful little girl don't cry over me because I will never leave you really I might be gone like this but I will always be by your side but there is something I need you to do for me.." I sat there listening to what she said I felt some what better but what caught my attention was the seriousness in her voice when she said that she need me to do something for her she hardly ever sounded serious especially when talking to me she went on to say "I want you when I die to make your way down into Kyoto I want you to go out on your own away from here and find your fathers master and seek out the cave he will know what you are talking about just tell him about who you are say your Kenshin's daughter Links and he will immediate warm up to you, you will find him at the base of a mountain near a water fall stay with him tell him what became of me and he will show you how to be strong remember also what I taught you as well I want you to take Shadow fax with you ride him there and keep him close he will protect you on your way there Links your going to make me very proud me and your father both I love you very much sweetie" she said with her own tears starting to fill up in her eyes.  
  
Then she took her hands and put them around her neck and took of the necklace that Kenshin had given her and placed it around my neck the necklace was shaped in a flower that was fully bloomed it was a white Surcuara rose. I always loved that necklace I looked down at it and then back at my mother who had pulled me into an embrace "keep that with you at all times it's a special crystal that will fulfill anything it's the dragons heart one of the most powerful crystals don't let anyone take it away from you it will keep you from harms way it's alive so talk to it and it will answer back it will lead you to your fathers master and to your father in turn just protect it and don't let anyone take it from you ever ok my sweet young little one" she said as she started to cry and I held on to her clinging on as though her life as well as mine depended on it eventually she closed her eyes with me in her arms singing my favorite song that she always sang to me I never knew that it would be the last time she sing it to me. When she finished the song I had a tight grip on her as well as her on me I could hear the beats of her heart slowly dieing down along with her breathing it frightened me listening to her breaths grow longer and longer her body starting to freeze from the cold hands of death starting to consume her she opened her eyes for one last time looking at my face and at that moment I couldn't control myself I couldn't be strong right then I started to cry for I realized that this was it she was leaving me forever.   
  
"I love you Links remember what I told you and remember no matter what I love you and so does your father and he is a good man I love you so much!" and with that she closed her eyes and took her last breath I sat up and started shaking her "mommy no please mommy don't leave me here all alone mo…mm…y" her grip on me loosened and her arms fell to the ground she looked so peaceful death had finally won against her and she gave into it no longer able to fight it I leaned into her and started crying even more uncontrollable I stayed there for the rest of the night I couldn't bring myself to leave I wanted to believe that she would wake up and tell me no more crying that she was fine she would be okay and get up and help me train. But she didn't she never would and I knew it I just so desperately wanted to believe that she was alright.   
  
So about a week after she had died and left me I packed the most important things to me and got on our horse Shadow Fax and headed off for Kyoto. Surprisingly there was no trouble I followed the direction of the crystal when it glowed and hovered in front of me and tugged in a direction I went the way it told me and finally ended up in Kyoto. When I got there I didn't know exactly where to go or who I was looking for I never did meet this master before apparently I looked just like my father because while I was riding though the town and someone that I have never meet before came up to me and started looking me over eventually since I didn't know what to do I looked at him and said "who are you mister and why are you staring at me" I guess that he was so shocked that I actually spoke to him in such a manner then he answered me saying "you are the daughter of Kenshin and Karou Himura aren't you, you look just like Kenshin but you do favor your mother in the face your mother sent me a letter a little bit ago saying that your name was Links and that if I were to run into you that I should help you find your fathers master and as for me my name is Aoshi I am a friend of your father and mother." he said looking at me I looked over Shadow Fax to see if he approved of him and if I should trust him when he gave a neigh of approval I looked over at him and said "yes that's my name and those are my parents I guess since Shadow Fax trusts you I can too……umm I didn't mean to be rude earlier I just don't trust people because that's what mama told me to do is to be careful on who you trust and to always ask Shadow Fax" every time that I said Shadow Fax he said there looking interested and then looking at the horse eventually looking up at me again "how long have you been traveling I bet your hungry and tired because you look it as well" he said after I thought about it I only slept three days out of the week of traveling and that's because the crystal and for some reason I felt as though Shadow Fax told me to do so as well but really I was exsgausted and I didn't have that much to eat the whole time.   
  
My tummy growled loud looking down at it and then at him I answered "yes please I would really like some food I am hungry if you don't mind but I really need to find my fathers master I don't know his name though because my mother never told me do you know" he looked around and answered shortly "nope" he took the reins of Shadow Fax and started leading him to some dojo here in Kyoto no one was there at the time but really I didn't know if anyone would be he fixed me some food and then let me sleep in his room I made sure that I gave some of my food to Shadow Fax for some odd reason he never like horse food he loved human food and it never upset him in any way so I assumed that it was alright to feed it to him. I stayed with Aoshi for a while but I slept most of the time even though some of my dreams weren't good ones. I never meet my dad or at least I don't remember ever meeting him but in my dreams lately I can imaging him either killing no it wasn't killing it was slaulaturing them I never saw him killing because I had never meet him so either he was doing that or being killed by some person standing over him someone who looked just like him but it was a girl it was a girl who killed him but she looked just like him. In other dreams I was dreaming about Shadow Fax but he wasn't as a horse he was a human he was holding me and keeping me close to him as well as playing with me in my dreams also telling me things to do when I was awake like to stay near him and to stay near Aoshi un till I find the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, I didn't understand it but I felt as though I should listen to him I felt safe when I was dreaming about him for some odd reason.   
  
There was only one other dream that kept appearing in my mind and it was a dark wet cave that was only lighten by the little light that was coming from the crystal it was glowing and hovering in front of me leading me somewhere and telling me not to be afraid but Shadow Fax was with me again in this human form and not as a horse I didn't understand any of the dreams that kept appearing in my thoughts and dreams but I still watched and played attention to what was going on in them but the weirdest thing that was in them was this little cat that had the same color hair as my mother and her sent was familiar and I liked it, it was always talking either to me or Shadow Fax I don't know where the cat came from but it was still there in every dream.   
  
About a week's time passed and I was still with Aoshi when I did finally wake up, he was sleeping next to me and amazingly there was a cat there it looked familiar I stared at it for a minute and realized it looked exactly like the cat from my dreams. It was asleep in Aoshi's arms I crawled out from the room, and over to where Aoshi was keeping Shadow Fax. "hey boy how are you today sorry I haven't been around lately I guess I was really tired" I said as I stocked his neck and handed him a carrot. "you know what Shadow Fax maybe we should find daddy's master on my own just you and me okay what do you have to say to that" he looked me in the eyes and it seemed like there was a real person inside him almost as though he was more then just a horse he affectingly nipped me and neighed in approval to the idea. I hopped on his back and just as we were about to leave some woman got in the way from me and my exit out of the place. "your links the Kenshin's and Kaoru's girl right where do you think your going I know Aoshi was really worried about you, you slept for a while I think the least you can do is wait for him to wake up and thank you and also let us help you." she looked kind of disappointed in me that I was actually going to just leave like that so I said "alright I will stay just because he helped me not because you were trying to make me feel bad anyways who are you apparently you know me" she looked at me for a moment and said "my name is Misao I knew your mother and father as well I am also Aoshi's wife" she said beaming especially when she said that she was Aoshi's wife.  
  
This is all that I have right now I am going to keep working on it though so expect more! Hope you liked it so far


End file.
